


Untitled Frerard One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I wrote this in like ten minutes, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, i swear im usually a better writer, this could have been way better, ugh this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 14





	Untitled Frerard One Shot

“You’re a fucking idiot,” I mutter under my breath before handing Frank a Tylenol.

Frank, my best friend, is laying on his bed, his left leg elevated. He tripped and fell down the stairs at school and twisted his ankle. He didn’t sprain it or anything, but his doctor said he shouldn’t be walking for a few days. And since his mom has to work two jobs to keep food on the table, I have to take care of him.

He takes it, throwing it down his throat and gulping water afterwards. “Falling on your ass doesn’t lower your level of intelligence,” he replies flatly before grinning at me.

I feel my cheeks going red. He keeps doing this to me. I’ve had a huge crush on him since we were eleven, but I haven’t been able to tell him. I don’t think he even suspects that I’m gay.

I think he’s bi, though. He talks about guys in the same attitude that he talks about girls in. Or he could be pan. Or ace, which would definitely not help my case. But maybe I’m overthinking this. I tend to overthink things a lot. Maybe he’s just a really comfortable straight guy.

“Gerard,” he says, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Yeah?” I say, a little too eagerly. 

“I have to tell you something.”

My breath hitches in my throat. This could be it.

“I’m listening,” I reply, busying myself with straightening out his nightstand.

“I’m serious.” He pats the bed next to him. “This is important.”

This could definitely be it. My heart is pounding in my chest.

I sit on the bed next to him, by his torso. Our bodies are touching. My dick is going crazy in my pants.

Why, now, of all times?

He’s fiddling with his thumbs in his lap. “I, um.” He sits up, propping himself up against his pillows. Our dicks are even closer than they were before.

“I’m gay-“ he starts, immediately cutting himself off.

My heart lurches somewhere into my throat. I’m having a hard time breathing.

“-and I like you,” he finishes, looking down.

And now I really can’t breathe. My best friend, my crush of five years, likes me. 

“A lot,” he says quickly. “Since we were eight.”

He’s known he was gay since he was eight? And he’s liked me for eight years?

And then his hands are on either side of my face, and he’s leaning in, and his open mouth is against mine.

Holy fuck. Frank Iero is kissing me.

His tongue is in my mouth, grazing my lips and my tongue. 

And then he’s running his hands under my shirt and I gasp. This is suddenly way too much for me. 

He pulls away, recoiling his hands. “Sorry,” he says quietly.

“It’s okay,” I mutter.

“Sorry,” he repeats. He puts his hands on my neck and kisses me again.

This time, I can feel him smiling. And I smile, too.


End file.
